Do you want to be with somebody like me?
by Fogshine
Summary: Tweek and Craig are now in their senior year of high school. Still pretending to be together and with Tweek having feelings for Craig everything is going to get complicated. When they attend a party the tension betweens them raises and everything gets out of hand. (Short FF) ; Hinted Kyman; Mostly Creek
1. Chapter 1

I already published the first 3 Chapters of this fic on Ao3.

Just a bit Creek, a bit angst, some lemon and drama. It'll be not the best fic, bc english is only my foreign language haha.

But I have a lot of fun writing about them. Hope you enjoy anyway o/.

* * *

PoV Tweek

It was a normal day in the quiet mountain town South Park. As normal as a day in South Park could be, of course.

Tweek, a blonde, shaky boy of average high stood by his mirror trying to fix his messy hair into a kinda suited style for a party. He wanted to look good. Not for himself or the people on this party. No. He wanted to look good for Craig. His still fake-boyfriend.

They pretended for 7 years now. 7 whole years of not telling anyone they weren't really together. It was hard. Especially when you developed feelings for that person. When you felt the way of those feelings change. When you wanted to do things with this person, you never thought about as a kid.

He always kinda knew, that he was gay. He had denied it of course, but he had never been interested in any girls. Every boy had at least one crush during elementary school. His crush was Craig. Not a girl, but Craig. The boy who was always flipping off someone and who didn't care for anyone but his guinea pig, Stripe.

That was until the town decided to ship the two of them. They didn't really had a choice. Their plan with the fake break up was a huge failure and Tweek only managed to hurt Craig's feelings. Something he never wanted to do. It came just with the flow.

He made up with him after all. Although Tweek never expected Craig to forgive him, even pretending with him together for the town's sake.

And now they were at their senior year at high school. Still pretending. Still telling everyone, every day lies about their relationship. They never even kissed before. Only holding hands or a short smooch on the cheek to make themselves kind off believable.

And with the time going on, Tweek's feelings for Craig grew. It wasn't a harmless crush anymore. Nope. He was totally and head over heels in love with the dark haired boy.

It all began spreading with puberty. His first wet dream was at the age of 12. And of course it had to be a dream about Craig. Nothing really spectacular, only a sweet picnic with Craig under a full moon. When he suddenly leaned in and kissed Tweek on the lips. He woke up with a bunch of butterflies swirling in his whole body while his pants were soaked.

The morning after, the twitchy kid just hid his pajama in the laundry. Hoping his mother would just throw the clothes right into the washer without looking through.

And now he stood before a even bigger problem. A party with almost every teenager in town. With litres of alcohol and he would meet Craig in only ten minutes to go there. Tweek knew Craig would drink something. So would Tweek. Not as much as Craig usually does, but enough to be drunk. Enough to make the mistake of letting his true feelings shine trough. Somehow he wanted to confess to Craig. Not that he wanted them to be drunk, but he was way too scared to do it sober.

Lost in thoughts the blonde didn't even heard the doorbell ringing, nor his mother greeting the awaited guest, who was on his way up the stairs to the boy's room.

Without knocking he entered the messy place of his friend. Seeing him half dressed staring at the ceiling while clutching his shaking fingers together.

"Tweek? U alright?",

said Craig in his monotone voice, but with a slight hint of concern for the spazy teen. Only when he heard the spoken words, Tweek seemed to notice the presence of the boy with the chullo hat.

Even after all this years he wore almost every time one of those hats. Not always plain blue. Sometimes with little patterns as stripes or different shades of blue. Tweek thought he looked really good with them. And it suited his mostly dark clothing. Today he whore with the hat a blue hoodie jacket that was zipped open and underneath a black shirt with a white hand flipping off.

The blonde snickered as he saw that. Some habits never change. Craig still loved to flip off people instead of actually speaking to them.

"Are you eventually talking to me or do you want to continue staring at me smiling like an idiot?"

As Tweek looked at the one who had spoken once more, he saw a hint of a smile on the corner of his mouth.

"Y-yeah sorry, Craig. I was j-just spacing out a little."

His hand twitched. The anxiety never left him, but he learned to control himself more and more with the years passing by. Still there were still moments when he couldn't help but be nervous. And this evening was definitely a reason to be anxious.

"You want me to help you?"

Craig stepped closer to Tweek, pointing his finger to his bare chest. He had forgotten to close his shirt. Well, it wasn't a big deal anyway, because Craig had always been by his side, to help him dress. As a kid he was too shaky to make with own effort. Now he managed to dress himself without messing up everything, but Craig continued to do it whenever he was present when it happened.

He only managed to nod while gulping and feeling the heat turning right to his face.

The tall boy was now so close, Tweek could hear him breathe quietly. His light blue-grey eyes gazing at him calmly while fiddling with his fingers on the blonde's shirt to button it up. Craig's cold fingertips were brushing against the soft skin of his chest and thousands of butterflies were swarming through his trembling, skinny body. Tweek looked away in embarrassment. He just couldn't handle the caring glaze of Craig right into his dark green eyes. As Craig finished up he cleared his throat and Tweek believed he just saw a slight hint of a blush on the lightly tanned skin.

"Wanna go?"

He held his hand in Tweek's direction, grabbing it tight as the shaky boy took it and relaxed a bit.

While holding hands, they walked down the stairs and left the house while shouting 'goodbye' to Tweek's parents who were apparently sitting in the living room watching tv.

The cold, fresh air hit them as they stepped outside. Craig gently smiled at Tweek as he said:

"Let's get this shit behind us."

The boy with the messy hair nodded and grinned back at him. He hoped this evening wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

PoV Tweek

Tweek was sitting in Token's house besides Craig nipping on a cup of beer as the party was at its climax. Most people were dancing in the big living room to loud music. Some of them were so drunk they weren't really dancing anymore but wobbling like idiots above the dance floor babbling or screaming the lyrics.

At the moment there was a song playing that made Craig giggling. It was a song called "I don't give a fuck". Off course Craig would find that funny. He leaned in to the blonde and said cheerful:

"This song is my aesthetic dude."

The spaz shaked his head with a wide grin on his face. He smudged Craig on the side and started looking at the crowd to search for familiar faces.

The first thing he saw didn't surprised him quit as much as it should have. Eric Cartman was pressing Kyle Broflovski to a wall at the other side of the room. Both of them were pretty red. Cartman mostly because he was drunk and Kyle over the fat body that was pressing against his. The brown haired asshole said something to the skinny Jew and grinned even wider. Then he took Kyle's face with both of his hand and kissed him fierce on the mouth. The shaking hands of Kyle's, that were stemming against Cartman's chest to push him away went limb, as the other one seemed to put his tongue between the red haired teenager's lips and his arms fell to the side. His green eyes glinted shortly in the dimmed light as they rolled back in pleasure. Kyle really seemed to enjoy this, but Tweek always thought that there was something between those two. At least on Eric's side it was pretty clear. He didn't want to watch further. They would probably leave anyway to fuck in an alley or in the park.

Back with his green eyes on the dance floor he saw McCormick and Butters dancing. The two blondes got really good friend over the last years and maybe they would marry someday. Butters totally had a thing for Kenny and Kenny was openly dating any sex. He heard, that Kenny was a really kind and loving boyfriend. Something Butters needed for a healthy future. It would break his heart, if someone was cheating on him or abusing him in a relationship. His character was still pure and innocent as it was back in elementary school. Kenny just took Butter's hand and spun him around, catching him right after he turned face to face with him again. The short teen with the undercut blushed a little and stepped away from Kenny, rubbing his right arm with one hand.

Not that far away was Clyde. He stood a little out sided, watching Bebe and Wendy shaking their hips to the beat of a catchy pop song. He looked like he was undetermined. Probably he wanted to ask one of the girls if they wanted to dance with him, but he was too shy to go for it. Instead he just curled his fingers around a small scarf he wore and sighed.

Tweek felt sorry for him. He knew exactly how horrible it was, to imagine to ask the person you like for something you could get dumped for. By his side was Jimmy who noticed Clyde's disappointment and dragged him to his side while joking around and trying to flirt with some girls making drunken puns.

He really liked the next song, so he shook his head in tact with the music as Bebe and Wendy started walking up to him. Well, them. Craig was now sitting straight and the blonde could feel his tension.

"What do you want?",

he asked while his cold eyes darkened and narrowed. He was pissed. Tweek also knew, that the girls would pull something stupid, so he just frowned at them and tugged Craig's sleeve nervously.

"C-can w-we go p-please?"

His voice was just a wimpy crack as he was starting to shake.

Craig wanted to say something, his handy already reaching out for his, to calm him down and ready to leave, as Bebe started gushing with her girly voice:

"Why don't you two dance like the others? The next song will be perfect for a couple to dance tight and be all romantic 'n stuff."

Wendy snickered as she winked at the two boys. Craig didn't say something. Instead he grabbed his jacked and ripped it open, showing the huge hand flipping them off. Tweek couldn't help himself but let out a little laughter. Craig was sometimes so unpredictable. He let the sides of his blue hood jacket and hold them his two hands right into their faces, flipping them off for real now.

Wendy just rolled her eyes. She didn't seem that impressed.  
Tweek sighed as he heard himself saying:

"It's ok. We are dancing."

Fuck..Why did he say that!? He felt the heat in his face as he looked up to Craig, who was staring at him irritated. Tweek wordless whispered "I'm sorry" but Craig only shook his head, dragging him to the dance floor, the blondes hand still holding tight. As they entered the little crowd of dancing teenagers the song "The night we met" from Lord Huron started playing. Some couples started to form and dance slowly, closely embraced.

Craig let his hand go and laid his arms around Tweek's neck, over this shoulders. Unsure about what to do, the spaz put his shaking arms around Craig's waist. The dark haired boy didn't say something, but started slowly moving in the tact of the music. Tweek's heart raced extremely fast, as Craig took him into a hug and placed his chin on his head. They turned around a bit, mostly just rocking with the soft sound coming out of two big loudspeakers.

Tweek couldn't think straight. He closed his twitching eyes to relax and catch everything of this scene with every sense. Craig's arms around him, embracing him lovingly. His calm breath brushing strands of his hair and this overwhelming, mixed smell off Craig and deodorant. The blonde could feel his heart beating up in his throat. Ready to jump out and telling the tall teenager how much he was in love with him.

The magical atmosphere found an fast end as a loud voice shouted:  
"Dude. This is SO gay!"

Eric Cartman babbled drunk with an arm around Kyle's shoulders, who looked like he was about to face palm himself or beat the shit out of Eric.

Anyway Tweek noticed, how many pairs of eyes were staring at the two of them.

Oh no! They were the middle of attention!

"Gah! D-don't look at me!"

His voice trembled as his body started to shake like a leaf in a strong autumn storm. His head twitched erratic and is fingers found their way to his face and strands of his hair. He felt Craig caress him with his arms.

"Don't fucking dare look at him you bastards!"

His voice was dark and he seemed really mad as he resolved an arm from Tweek's shoulders. Probably to flip everyone off.

"Come Tweek. I'm gonna bring you anywhere else"

, whispered the tall one, a concerned tone swinging in with the spoken words.

He lifted Tweek's shivering body into his arms and walked away. Deeper into Token's house and away from all the curiously staring assholes.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Smut ahead haha.

* * *

PoV Craig

The two boys sat on a big bed somewhere in Token's house. The whole building was so huge they had a couple of guest rooms to chill and have some moments for themselves. Craig had locked the door to keep the drunken assholes out of place (some shitty dudes already had knocked on their door insulting Tweek with babbling voices and then lurching away).

It was pretty silent and the loud music from the lower floor was only a quite hint in the air. Moonlight shone through the wide windows and stars were sparkling at the dark sky.

Tweek sat towards Craig. His eyes were swollen and red from crying and tears were still dripping off his chin into his folded hands. He looked in the black haired teens direction but seemed zoned out. Probably the salty water was blinding his vision.

Craig felt his heart clutched by sorrow and concern for his friend. He felt the effect of the alcohol crawling through his mind and kinda hated himself for drinking so much. The tall one gritted his teeth as he tried to think of something that could help Tweek calming down.

As he heard another sob from the shaking spaz he just leaned forward and embraced him in a tight hug. Tweek was trembling against his shoulder, only crying louder, but he also slung his arms around Craig's upper body. Craig laid his hand on the tidied blonde hair, petting it softly, while nestling his head closer to Tweek, enjoying the nearness to the small boy.

"Hey. Everything is alright, ok? I'm here for you."

The blue eyed whispered and was relieved as Tweek began to relax in his arms. He pulled him slowly a bit away, looking at the pale face with wide, green eyes looking up to him. Tears were still streaming down and Craig carefully wiped them away, brushing his fingers across Tweek's soft cheeks.

"I hate seeing you crying."

His monotone voice cracked a little in sadness and he tried to smile at the shaking blonde. Tweek's leaf green eyes glittered in the bright moonlight and Craig could see a hint of red flushing other his nose. His little freckles accented the cuteness of his face perfectly and the bags under his bright eyes made a pleasant contrast. Craig's heart started thumping really hard and he felt a weird flittering in his stomach. It wasn't the first time it happened tho. Since they were in 4th grade he sometimes had this pretty awkward feeling around Tweek. Mostly when he looked at the twitchy kid and found he looked cute or beautiful to him. He felt a strongly disappointing feeling inside. He wanted to forget this feeling. He wanted to act normal, but the alcohol obscured his mind so he didn't had the strength to fight against it.

With a light smile he ruffled Tweek's fair hair so it was as it normally was. Spiky and messy looking but soft and more like Tweek.

"C-Craig?"

Tweek breathed with big eyes staring at him. Craig sucked in some air as he leaned in, laying his forehead against the soft haired one of the other boy.

"I like it way more like this. Don't change yourself. You are perfect."

The dark haired teen felt the skinny body shudder by his words.

"Hng?"

It seemed like Tweek couldn't bring out more than that. And with a peek on his pale face he saw, that his freckled cheeks were bright red, eyes looking away flustered.

Craig's mind stopped thinking straight by this sight and he moved his hands steady to the beautiful face in front of him. Grabbing it with both of them at the sides and making the spaz look at him.

The confused and anxious look on it didn't held Craig back, so he pulled Tweek closer, who was obviously startled and tried to say something just before Craig cut him off, pressing his lips against Tweek's.

"Hghw!"

The blonde could only hum while shutting his eyes. His lips were a bit rough. Probably from biting them in angst and flurry. But they were also quite soft and perfectly fitting against Craig's - so thought the tall teenager. He started to move them and Tweek began to relax, while wrapping his arms around Craig's neck, responding to the kiss.

Bright blue eyes shot open, as he felt the twitchy boy's tongue licking at his lower lip. Surprised, Craig opened up and Tweek started to explore his mouth, while Craig enjoyed the dominance of Tweek's initiative side. He felt tiny hands at his chest pressing into the sheets and Tweek climbing on his hips, continuing to kiss him. Craig's hands moved at the bottom of Tweek's shirt, starting to explore a strip of skin, that was showing through. His skin was so damn soft. Tweek drove his shaking fingers across his black, tender hair, removing his blue chullo hat and throwing it a bit further away. His mouth escaped the kiss, only to set on Craig's jaw line and spreading butterfly kisses from there down to his neck and then to his collarbone.

Craig gasped, feeling blood rushing through his whole body and in other regions way down.

"You look so hot under me",

Tweek's voice was firm and didn't stutter a bit. Instead he could hear that it was lower, almost confident. Craig growled. This side of Tweek totally turned him on. The boy was bouncing his hips a bit on Craig's lap, grinning. From the breakdown ten minutes ago nothing was left. The alcohol seemed to slowly effect on Tweek too. Craig had to admit, that this was way better than Tweek crying in his arms.

Whose hands were meanwhile investigating the skin under Craig's rucked up shirt. As they went across his chest and other his sides, Craig shuddered in lust, placing his hands on Tweek's fragile figure. He panted, as soft lips met the skin right above waistband, then teeth gently nipping.

Tweek's fingers were busy with the belt on the teenager's jeans, looking up at him asking:  
"I- is this ok with you? It's my first time doing something like this and I won't go too far."

He sounded almost shy, his cheeks probably burn like fire as red as they were. Craig only managed to nod. He totally wanted this.

The blonde proceeded, pulling Craig's pants down to his ankles, revealing the boner that was showing through his underwear. Tweek came up to Craig's face, he could feel his breathe as he whispered:

"You are so beautiful, Craig."

The addressed one stopped breathing, while taking Tweek's blonde head, smashing lips against his. One of his hands unbuttoned Tweek's pants, finding him not wearing anything under it.

God Tweek, don't do this to me.

He let out a growl as he fiddled his way to the erected member, wiping liquid from the hot head. Tweek whimpered against Craig's lips, his dick twitching a bit, while Craig was gripping it completely, starting to pump it gently. Tweek's body bent as he hid his face in the tall ones' chest. Feeling the spaz' hot breath at his skin and hearing the shuttering, reserved moans, Craig's lust only grew, turning him on a lot more. As Tweek suddenly grabbed Craig's dick beneath his shorts he stopped, overwhelmed by arousal. They both stroke each other until first Tweek came at Craig's stomach and then Craig releasing in his pants. The two teens snuggled up, noisily breathing and exhausted. Tweek smiled at him and dug his head to the chest of the other one, both falling happily asleep.


End file.
